Bolian
The Bolians were a humanoid species who were native to the Federation planet Bolarus IX. Physiology Bolians were distinctively known for a bifurcating (cartilaginous) ridge running vertically along the center of the head and face, and partway down the chest. Skin color ranged from blue-gray to vivid blue and was occasionally accented with dark blue bands on the head. Bolian males were completely bald, were on average as tall as the average Human male, and were not known for their physical prowess. Male Bolians have been known to wear toupées on occasion. Bolian females were predominantly bald. However, there were the occasional few who had hair. In addition to the ridge on their heads, they were also noted for having cartilaginous lining on their tongues that allowed them to consume foods not normally palatable by other races, including strong acids. One such example of traditional Bolian cuisine was the consumption of meat that had been allowed to partially decay. The Doctor was particularly interested in the topic of the Bolian digestive system, and put together a piece on the topic in Hints for Healthful Living – a part of the daily USS Voyager morning show, A Briefing with Neelix. Bolian hearts were on the right side of their body. This was where petty officer Zim Brott was shot by the serial killer Chu'lak in 2375. When removed from the body, Bolian blood was blue in color. The chemistry of their blood was very different from that of other species, especially Vulcans. If a blood transfusion was given from a Vulcan to a Bolian it would result in the death of the Bolian. There were instances, however, when artificial blood was unavailable; when this occurs, existing blood cells had to be genetically altered for inter-species transfusions to be successful. Intimate relations between Bolians and Humans typically cause adverse effects to the latter, which might include fatigue, nausea, and joint inflammation. History & Politics During the 22nd century, the Bolians had limited contact with the Ferengi. By 2366, the Bolian government was maintaining an uneasy truce with the Moropa. By the 24th century, the Bolians were associated with the Federation, with several officers serving in Starfleet in the 2360s and an active Federation ambassador by 2369. Bolians were among the hundreds of different humanoid species living on Earth by late century. Bolian territory was a hotbed between the Federation and the Dominion during the Dominion War. A front was established by the Sixth Fleet in 2374 to prevent Dominion forces from taking the Bolarus system and outlying colonies. Starfleet developed a new strategy during the war on the Bolian front which was known as the Bolian Operation. Society and Culture A Bolian medical philosophy on euthanasia was developed during their Middle Ages known as the "double effect" principle. This form of assisted suicide states that "an action that has the principal effect of relieving suffering may be ethically justified even though the same action has the secondary effect of possibly causing death." Bolian courtship initiation consisted of a male and female Bolian pressing foreheads with eyes closed, while both participants touched the neck of their partner with both hands, placing the fingers where one would check the pulse of a species with a circulatory system similar to that of humans. Bolian marriages sometimes involved more than two members. Any additional spouse was referred to as a "co-husband" or "co-wife", respectively. During a pregnancy, they believed that if one gives birth near a warp core, the experience improved the baby's disposition. Bolian individuals tended to be highly outspoken, even when it was not requested. Due to the "good nature" personality types often perceived in Bolians, they were often accustomed to working in various service professions. Bolian barbers and waiters were employed aboard the USS Enterprise-D during its mission. Captain Janeway once encountered the personality of an assimilated Bolian manicurist during a discussion with Seven of Nine. Bolian shop owners and restaurateurs maintained a presence on the Promenade of Deep Space 9. A form of greeting involved extending the hand as if for a human handshake, but with the palm down and the fingers curved part way. Bolian-written histories of 21st century Earth took special notice of the allegedly poor state of Human plumbing during that time period. Economy & Trade The Bank of Bolias was the primary financial institute of the Bolians and many off-worlders. Fluctuations in Bolian currency played an important role in Alpha Quadrant trade. In 2371, there was a run on the Bolian Credit Exchange which played havoc with the markets. Due to this, Quark, the Ferengi trade intermediary between the Karemma and the Federation, charged Hanok three percent on the value lost due to "unforeseen" currency fluctuations in the Bolian Credit Exchange for their shipment of Karemman fleece. The Bolians were among many Federation races that took advantage of the starbase Deep Space 9 and the Bajoran wormhole. Bolian vessels frequently conducted trade through the station during the 2370s, often falling victim to nearby Maquis raids. In 2371, a Maquis ship disabled two Bolian freighters near the Demilitarized Zone and stole its shipment of photon launchers. The Maquis would again attack two Bolian freighters in 2373, stealing several thousand tons of rhodium nitrite and selenium. In 2373, the Bolian government authorized the Ferengi Gaming Commission to manage their gambling emporiums. Category:Species Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Ferengi Alliance